Hope
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Never in all his years of travelling the world and doing what he did best – being a hitman, that is – had he ever really met anyone quite like Tsuna. Found in my R27 oneshot series, Teacher and Student.


**Author's Note:** Wow, another one-shot in less than a few days. Woot! Here's an introspective look into Reborn's mind about Tsuna – could be set anytime after the future ark but I was thinking after chapter 369 or something. I loooove Reborn – there aren't enough fics about him – and thought this would be kind of cool to explore. Also, hints of R27 if you look closely :3

**Rating: K** nothing big here.

**Warning**: some shounen-ai, introspective-Reborn. Maybe OOC, not sure :P

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters.

**Summary**: Never in all his years of travelling the world and doing what he did best – being a hitman, that is – had he ever really met anyone quite like Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Reborn knew he'd been around the block a few times and he was no stranger to having lovers, one night stands, partners, etc. He knew he was handsome, charming, charismatic, intelligent, and a smooth talker, which definitely helped on many missions and assignments whether or not he was being a little arrogant about it – after all, the best hitman in the world had to know his own strengths and weaknesses to utilize them and exploit others. He'd met enough people that never knew he existed to fill a small country.<p>

But never in all his years of travelling the world and doing what he did best – being a hitman, not…that – had he ever really met anyone quite like Tsuna.

First of all, because he'd never met someone so inept in _everything_, adept at _nothing_, and who lived up to his name to a tee, and was able to survive all the crazy crap that Vongola, the mafia, _Reborn_ threw at him on a daily basis. Reborn would've thought the kid could probably survive the Zombie Apocalypse if he didn't know that Tsuna would probably have a heart attack at the sight of a dead body and die as well.

Second of all, the kid was only 13 – no wait, 14 now – and had one of the sharpest learning curves he'd seen in _years_, contrasting sharply with his complete fail in all things athletic, academic, and social. He was a paradox that kind of irritated but fascinated the hitman. Too bad it took life-or-death experiences to bring out that ability – not talent, because that would be undermining Tsuna's hard work, something Reborn was secretly proud of.

Third of all, he was always so damn cheerful. No matter what people said or did – his classmates verbal abuse, Reborn's violent training, the Varia looking down on him, his father leaving, becoming Vongola Decimo – he always, always bounced back. Sure, Tsuna was still a teenager and had his moments, but Reborn could count on one hand how many people he knew that were so forgiving and kind, even when it seemed the world was out to get him. It was an endearing quality.

Headache inducing, but still endearing.

There were probably a few dozen reasons why Tsuna was so unique, but the most amazing thing was…he was so ordinary.

Despite his extraordinary lack of talent and the fact that he would inherit one of the most powerful mafia famiglias in the world, he was just like any other teenager. He was selfish sometimes, his denial would dry up a river in Egypt, and he was so incredibly stubborn when he set his mind to something that it drove Reborn up a wall.

Not that he'd ever show it. He was the best hitman in the world, after all.

Such an ordinary boy, capable of extraordinary things that so many people had forgotten – forgiveness, kindness, compassion – Reborn was almost humbled since he'd lost such things long ago. That was probably why so many people were drawn to the boy. After getting out of his shy, stuttering, protective shell, people were able to see what Reborn saw.

Hope.

Hope that the world wasn't a corrupted, unsalvageable society that would self-destruct.

Hope that maybe such things like mercy and benevolence still existed somewhere in this bloodied, disconnected world.

Maybe that was what drew Reborn as well. That purity that knew of the darkness in the world, yet still stayed as white as fresh snow – untouchable, even by his bloodstained hands. The hitman saw how the boy looked at him, at first with fear and now with unabashed trust and sincerity. It made him feel warm for the first time in…he couldn't remember. Was that the power of the Sky? To enrapture with warmth and compassion, to protect those precious with the ferocity of a lion?

Reborn thought he knew, but the more time he spent with Tsuna, the more he started to realize that Tsuna wasn't the second coming of Vongola Primo…he was redefining what it meant to be the sky, to encompass all with kindness and a feeling of belonging. Tsuna's smile felt like _home. _Before he knew it, Reborn had been caught, but the funny part was…he didn't want to be let go.

It didn't help that the boy himself was just too irresistible not to tease on a daily basis. Reborn thrived on Tsuna's honest emotions and unguarded expressions because not even his guardians were as open and clear. After some time, Reborn found that he enjoyed making Tsuna blush – he looked _delicious_ when he did – and he liked having Tsuna to himself once in a while (read: all the time, everyone needed to go away and leave them alone. Together. Now.) And his Hyper Dying Will Mode was pretty delectable as well.

Did that mean he was feeling something for Tsuna? The brunette was the first person since maybe Luche that was able to make his heart stir with something other than cold detachment – pride, surprise, contentment, attraction. It wouldn't be too surprising, seeing as how almost everyone Tsuna came in contact with fell in love with him. Even Lal was quickly warming up to the boy despite her vehement denials.

The hitman lowered his fedora, shadowing his dark eyes as he glanced at his peacefully sleeping, drooling student with a small, content smile. "Dame-Tsuna."

It'd been a while since he'd been so comfortably warm.

Maybe he could finally stay in one spot, with one person who was rapidly becoming something so much more than a student, companion, _friend_. Maybe…maybe he could stay long enough to see where this could go.

And maybe…there would be hope for him as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Just a sort serious, introspective look into Reborn's mind. Hope you enjoyed it :D I tried to keep him in character as much as I could, but he's too mysterious O.o Sorry if he's really OOC. Faves and reviews are appreciated! 3 Reborn-sama! 3


End file.
